


Put It Back

by orphan_account



Series: Help, Villainous has taken over mah soul [3]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Cowardice AU - Freeform, Cowardice belongs to Skribblie, Experimentation, Give the good boi some hugs and smooches, He probably won't though, Humor, I could have done worse, I'm not too in tune with their personalities quite yet, If Glurf allows it, It isn't too much, Poor Fraid Hat is the amalgamation of fear, This was purely experimental, brief angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glurf doesn't care how much of a good boi the Hellhound may be!





	Put It Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Skribblie's Cowardice AU, and then a bunch of headcanons came flowing in. Enjoy said headcanons after the fic. (/~w~)/

"What. The Fuck. Is that?" Glurf asked, looking down at the strange creature standing in the middle of the lab.

"Why, it's a Hellhound puppy, doctor! I found him behind the mansion! The poor baby was freezing to death. Their kind isn't very accustomed to the lack of lava flowing the streets, you know." Fraid Hat replied, petting the large, wolf sized creature that dare called itself a puppy. The thing was on fucking  _fire_ for crying out loud, and Fraid Hat was petting it as if it was any normal dog!

"...Put that filthy mutt back. It probably has fleas."

"Hellhounds can't contract-"

"It has rabies."

"Hellhounds aren't able to be subject to-"

"IT HAS SOMETHING, OKAY?! PUT IT BACK!" Glurf ordered, groaning as he turned to take a deep breath. "We already have Sanity, and 4.0.4, we  _do not_ need another mouth to feed."

"You say that as if we can't provide for ourselves." Fraid Hat commented, flinching lightly as Glurf knocked a few vials onto the floor. A gentle sigh followed the action, and Fraid Hat cautiously walked closer, reaching a hand out. For what seemed like forever, Fraid Hat hesitated to touch Glurf in this state of mind, but decided to do so, whether it would end well or not. He had learned from past interactions and mistakes that Glurf needed a quick cooldown time before being touched, or it would send him into a panicked state of mind.

"I don't want that thing, and we don't need it. I can protect this mansion by myself, and this spawn of Satan will just distract you from what's important." Glurf remarked, looking back to Fraid Hat. The eldritch said nothing, standing still, and waiting for Glurf to finish speaking. "Just take it back to someone that could benefit from it. To some homeless person afraid of the dark or something."

"Doctor, I don't think it would be very smart to introduce a being of such immense power to any type of everyday human. With a home, or without." Fraid Hat sighed, finally closing the distance between he and his scientist. And this seemed to do the job. In a good three seconds, Glurf had calmed down, breathing steady, and grip on the table lessened.

"Is it safe to assume that Hellhounds need some sort of special care?" Glurf asked sarcastically, gently nudging Fraid Hat away. At that, Fraid Hat giggled, leading Glurf to quirk a brow.

"Oh doctor, you and your sense of humor." Fraid Hat chuckled, turning and looking to the Hellhound. "Come now, Abaddon. Let us find you a home!"

The puppy barked, tail wagging as it followed Fraid Hat out of the lab. Once the two were gone, Glurf let out a heavy sigh, looking to the glass on the floor, and cursing softly. Another mess he'd need to clean up. And another mess that was caused by himself. How Fraid Hat hadn't gotten annoyed by Glurf's episodes was beyond the man, and he didn't dare to question it, out of- dare he say it -genuine fear. The fear that he would finally meet the side of Fraid Hat that hated him. The fear that there really was an ulterior motive behind his rescue. And the fear that, one day, he wouldn't be needed anymore.

Before he could think on the subject matter even more, Glurf's phone chimed, and he pulled it out. Upon sight of what he'd received, Glurf let out a loud snort, dropping his phone in embarrassment. And he would be lying if he said that what he'd just seen hadn't just made his day.

On his phone, with a motherfucking  _squiggly line_ following after it, read the words: I wasn't talking about the dog~

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons:
> 
> -Glurf's lab coat has the dimensions of Mary Poppins' bag (the guy carries around an AXE for crying out loud!).
> 
> -Fraid Hat knows a LOT about the universe, but refuses to speak about it, 'cause he's seen some shit.
> 
> -As well as his retractable claws, Fraid Hat can retract his teeth, but only does so in private a large majority of the time, so as to avoid the attention that would be put on him if he did so in public.
> 
> -Fraid Hat can talk to animals of otherworldly descent.
> 
> -There's some sort of potion/flower/stone/object of magical power that can cause Fraid Hat to act like a cat on catnip.
> 
> -Fraid Hat can be mind controlled by Lucifer, so he does his best to keep Lucifer from learning about Glurf (thus keeping Glurf safe from a catatonic eldritch hellbent on killing him or sacrificing him to the Devil).
> 
> -Fraid Hat has almost killed someone.
> 
> -Sanity likes Kool-Aid
> 
> -Someone once accidentally summoned Fraid Hat during a ritual, and they ended up burning their own house down out of shame.
> 
> -Fraid Hat has no idea what the fuck Spanish is.
> 
> -Glurf can just barely interpret Spanish.
> 
> -Fraid Hat can see ghosts, and has caught two specific ones hanging around Glurf. They're dangerously stupid.
> 
> -Glurf is Shane. STRAIGHT. UP. SHANE. (Hey there ghosts it's me, ya boi)
> 
> -Glurf has a dominance complex, and it causes Fraid Hat to show submissive behaviour from time to time.


End file.
